Dreamer
by Cherry Jean
Summary: Some stupid, pointless story. Just kidding... Ranma and Akane had a fight, they found a puppy and tried to name it, they kissed and Ranma told P-chan that it's better if he don't come in. Akane tasted her food and thought there was nothing wrong about it.


**Hiya! Sorry I haven't update Tell the Love and Detention. School has started and I have less time since I went to skool in the evening. Btw, this is after Ukyo came in the scene which Ranma just came in the Tendo house for a few months.  
**

"Gee, Akane! You don't have to make it such a big deal! I just ate Ukyo's yummy food rather than your toxic food." Ranma said while his hands in his pocket. He was walking on the fence while a mad Akane was stomping on the ground. It's just another busy bright day, like the usual.

"You jerk! My food is not toxic! It's very normal! And besides! I already tasted it before I wanted to give it to you!" Akane yelled at him, gripping her school bag tightly with a huge frown.

Ranma scoffed, "Yeah, right. Even the demons ran away when they smell that god-who-knows what you put in that." Ranma muttered the last sentence but since Akane have a sharp hearing at people muttering, she heard it and send him death glares.

"Not listening!" Akane said and walked quicker than him. Ranma looked at her, taken aback and scrunched his nose.

"Stupid tomboy." Ranma mumbled and walked faster. When Ranma was the same speed as her, Akane looked at him and gave him a stubborn face. Soon, it was the "Who can walk faster?" game.

"Will you quit it!" Akane yelled.

"You're the one who should quit being jealous just 'cause Ukyo's a better cook than you!"

"Ugh! You are such a-"

"Woof! Woof!" A puppy whimpered, Akane and Ranma looked around and saw nothing.

"Oh my god! There's a puppy on that tree!" Akane shrieked and pointed at the small puppy. The brown puppy was trying to go down but was afraid to.

"I thought dogs don't climb." Ranma said.

"Just get him, you butterhead!" Akane snapped. Ranma sent her a dirty face and climbed on the tree.

"Here, you stupid pup'." Ranma said and tried to take the puppy in his arms but the puppy growled angrily.

"What the-" Ranma muttered and frowned. Why do animals hate me so much?

"Come here you little twitch." Ranma said and snatched the puppy in his arms. The puppy tried to get out from Ranma's arm but Ranma held it tighter.

"Here, the stupid pup hate- Ahhh!" Ranma yelled in a high pitched scream, like a girl. The brown-eyed puppy bite Ranma's arm fiercely.

"Why I ougtha- Ow!" Ranma yelled (again) in pain when Akane hit him with her fist. Akane took the puppy away and glared at Ranma.

"Hey! Don't hit the puppy!" Akane said and looked at the puppy.

"But the monster bite me!" Ranma protested showing his arm. It has a red teeth mark.

"It's only a puppy Ranma." Akane stated and carressed the puppy.

"Did Ranma made you go all scared?" Akane asked in a baby voice.

The puppy made this cute sound.

"Aww, it so cute."

"I don't think that little Biter is cute. It reminds me of P-chan." Ranma mumbled.

Akane groaned. "Oh yeah? Well, it reminds me of a certain Brunette that has a big spatula on her back."

"Not again." Ranma rolled his eyes.

"I don't think this puppy has an owner. Maybe we should take it home with us." Akane said and hugged it closer. The puppy was relaxing. Akane smiled.

"Whatever just....don't let it near me." Ranma said and shook his head.

--

"We're home!!" Ranma said loudly. No one answered.

"Hmm, maybe their out." Akane said, looking around and took of her shoes.

"I'm going upstairs." Ranma said and went upstairs after he threw his shoes aside.

Akane looked at the telephone table that has a paper.

_Father and Mr. Saotome and I are going shopping for Thanksgiving Day. Nabiki called me and said she will be late. She has a party at her friend's house. There's frozen food for you two. Make sure Ranma heat it. We don't want fire in our house.  
_

_Love,_

_Kasumi._

Akane placed the note where it was placed previously and sighed.

Akane looked at the confused puppy.

"Come on, lets take you for a bath and then we eat." Akane smiled cheerfully. The puppy's face lghten up and licked Akane's nose. AKane giggled. "You are SO cute!"

--

"Ranma! Can you come down now!" Akane yelled. Ranma put the comic on the table in his and Dad's room and went downstairs.

"What is it?" Ranma asked, walking to the living room. Akane was brushing the puppy's fur with an unused comb. She was wearing a white sweater and a white knee length skirt.

"Kasum told me to tell you that you have to heat the frozen food." Akane said.

"Oh, good thing she remember that." Ranma mumbled and went to the kitchen.

"And can you open the dog canned food? I have no idea how to do that!" Akane said. Ranma nodded and went to the kitchen.

There was a dog canned food on the table and it was a little....flat.

--

"Why did you have dog food in your house?" Ranma asked after several minutes of an awkward silence.

"My dad bought me a puppy when my mom was still alive. It died a few weeks before you came. It's getting so old anyway," Akane said sadly. The puppy was eating it's food viciously.

"Sorry, bout that. What is it's name?"

"Sky. Sky has blue eyes and white fur. It's an Australian Shepherd." Akane said. Ranma nodded. There was that silence again.

"So....are you going to keep this puppy?" Ranma asked, eating his vegetables.

"Huh? Why should I?" Akane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The squirt doesn't looked like it has an owner." Ranma stated.

"You got that right but I don't know what I'm going to name him. Besides, I already got P-chan." Akane said worriedly, imagining P-chan getting eaten by the puppy.

"That pig can go anywhere but here. Really." Ranma mumbled.

"Okay, then. Hmm, should I call it Tree?" Akane asked. It was a dumb name.

Ranma laughed. "Tree?"

"Yeah, Tree. We met it on a tree so it has a meaning." Akane said straightly, looking at the puppy. It has this worried face.

"I don't think that pup wants that name. It's so hilarious." Ranma said, chuckling. Akane huffed.

"What about we call it...Biter?" Ranma said. Akane eyed at him. The puppy was growling.

"What? That monster bit me." Ranma pouted, looking at him arm.

"Anyway..." Akane said, pushing away her bowl has her elbows on the table, cupping her face with her hands.

"How about Cutie?"

"It's a male. Totally humiliating."

--

A few minutes later.

"This is boring...." Ranma sighed and placed his head on the table. Akane was cuddling with the puppy. The puppy was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Ranma couldn't help but being jealous at the puppy.......

"Why can't we just call it Dreamer or Oreo?" Ranma mumbled. Akane's head jerked when she heard that.

"Dreamer? That's it! Dreamer!" Akane said happily. Ranma raised his eyebrow. Akane took the puppy in her arms and cuddled the puppy.

"Thanks, Ranma. Now I know what his name is. " Akane smiled and stood up to leave him. However, she kissed him on the lips first. Ranma blushed.

Akane stood there, realized she just kissed him. It wasn't a deep kiss, it was just a quick kiss. She blushed. For a few minutes there was silence. Dreamer looked at both of them with confusion.

"Sorry, I shouldn't do that." Akane said shyly. Akane was about to leave until Ranma kissed her.

Akane was shocked. Until she found out that the man of her dreams was making out. Akane kissed him back happily.

--

P-chan happily got in the Tendo Residence. The black little pig saw Ranma came out with a smile on his face. It scrunched it's nose.

"Oh hey, pigster. You can't come in," Ranma said and took the pig outside while holding it's yellow bandanna.

The pig squealed and was trying to free itself.

"I'm telling you, man. This is for your own good."

--

Akane looked around and ate the food she made.

"Nothing wrong about this."

**Okay, I was just thinking of this and wow, this is long. Ugh, i hate long stories. Don't you?**


End file.
